<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck With U (Peter Hale/Reader) by writingtoforgetreality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137898">Stuck With U (Peter Hale/Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingtoforgetreality/pseuds/writingtoforgetreality'>writingtoforgetreality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Language, Reader is of legal age, Sarcasm, because deep down Peter is a softie, no i'm not sorry, sarcastic assholes, there i said it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingtoforgetreality/pseuds/writingtoforgetreality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing the pack wanted to do was to find the hunters that kept hurting the innocent. A plan was a good start but what if they managed to kidnap you anyway? And if that was not enough...with Peter out of everyone. To say you guys despised one another would be an understatement. Still, the most important thing now was to keep a clear head &amp; to work on a solution. Together.</p>
<p>Inspired by: "Stuck with U" by Ariana Grande &amp; Justin Bieber</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck With U (Peter Hale/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Mmm </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Hey, yeah </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>(That's just for fun) </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>(What?) </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ah, yeah</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>You were in your senior year of high school &amp; even though you loved your friends endlessly, you were eager to graduate &amp; leave Beacon High behind you. There were just way too many bad experiences you associated with that place. But, on a lighter note, if you had not started at this high school, you would have never met the pack. At first, it scared the shit out of you. The monsters you had dreamed about as a small child were reality. They were somewhere out there, in the dark corners of the country.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lately, you guys had a little, well actually not so little, problem with a few hunters who wanted to see your pack dead, you included. Why? You were not sure. It was not like you were a werewolf or a banshee. Just a simple teenager who got thrown into this mess. But you did not want to have it any other way. Yeah, the days as an average human surrounded by powerful supernatural beings were hard but you knew how much you were needed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were all located at Derek's loft, figuring out a way to stop the hunters. Now, not all hunters were bad. Chris Argent, for example, was eager to help you guys to put the killers to a stop just as much as you did. The thing was that it always seemed like they were a step ahead of you. Even some of Stiles' plans had previously failed, much to your dismay.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe we should just go into groups of two &amp; trick them into thinking we're not all planning on hunting them down?” Peter sighed with a roll of his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure, because that always works in the movies, right?” it was you who shot him a glance, making the rest of the pack grow quiet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter &amp; you hated each other. Ever since you guys first met. You were fed up with his constant sarcasm &amp; how he could not see the real danger &amp; had to make fun of everything. He immediately caught up to your negative feelings toward him, thanks to his werewolf senses. And neither of you were sure why you hated each other so much, you simply kept rolling with it. The others were at a point where they did not even pay much attention to your bickering anymore. You had better things to do for fuck's sake.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were not really paying attention to what the others were saying, too lost in your own thoughts. Graduation was way sooner than you anticipated &amp; you had not really spent a lot of time studying, due to those fucking hunters. What was even worse...you had to deal with a big ass crush. It was not like you wanted to catch feelings, it just sort of...happened. With so many amazing, kind &amp; attractive guys in your pack...you had to pick the one you <em>“hated”</em> most: Peter Hale. Maybe that was another reason why you always fought with him. To keep your feelings at bay. First of all, he was too old for you, clearly he would not have any interest in such a young person. Second of all, he hated you with his guts, you were sure &amp; everyone else could feel it, too. So you hid your feelings, acting as if nothing bothered you whatsoever. By the time you started focusing on the conversation the pack held, the plan was already settled. And by your surprise, Peter's plan was about to happen. Stiles said if you were able to circle them &amp; two of you being baits, you actually had a chance of stopping them. The pack decided to set out at night so less people would be able to see you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>~time skip~</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Another one of Stiles' plans (well, actually Peter's plan) failed. At first, everything looked optimistic. You all got into groups of two &amp; Scott said it was better for you to be a bait. Of course you understood why, you did not have “superpowers” like the rest but you were not that bad when it came to fighting, you had to give that to yourself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay, fine. Does that mean Stiles &amp; I are a group?” you gave up &amp; asked the obvious.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um, actually...(Y/N), I need Stiles next to me &amp; we thought it was the best if Peter &amp; you teamed up” Scott hesitated &amp; scratched the back of his neck, knowing you were not okay with the pack's decision. His words made you snap up. You could not believe what you just heard. You &amp; Peter? It was bad enough that you guys always argued but it was even worse because you knew you could not keep focus with him next to you. Stupid crush…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think the fuck not.” Peter growled, throwing a disgusted look at you. Very nice of him. You would lie if you said you were not hurt by his words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Peter, you are the last one to decide in this group. So if we say you &amp; (Y/N) are the baits then you don't argue with us, understood?” this time it was Derek who tried to talk some sense into Peter. It seemed to work because after that, Peter made his way over to the couch &amp; sat down, leaving the rest of you in the kitchen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good luck with him, sweetie. If you need help, you know what to do.” Lydia winked at you, then her face showed a sympathetic look.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>I'm not one to stick around</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>O</em>
    <em>ne strike and you're out, baby</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>D</em>
    <em>on't care if I sound crazy</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>B</em>
    <em>ut you never let me down, no, no</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>T</em>
    <em>hat's why when the sun's up, I'm stayin'</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>S</em>
    <em>till layin' in your bed, sayin'</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>It was dark &amp; Peter &amp; you were already on position. It was an abandoned alleyway and you would have lied if you claimed you were not scared. Peter seemed to sense your anxiety &amp; tried to calm you down, at least a bit. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We have so many badass people on our side, they won't let anything happen to you. Besides, you still got me.” with that, he shot you a wink to which you started blushing. Your eyes focused on the floor so Peter would  not notice you cheeks heating up. Due to your reaction, he assumed you were but he did not comment on it. He simply smiled. A smile you could not see because your own shoes seemed to peek your interest more.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“(Y/N)! Watch out!” Peter's scream was the last thing you heard before passing out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Here you were. Tied up in a room that seemed to have no doors. This fact alone let your anxiety rise up the moment you opened your eyes. Looking around, your eyes settled on Peter who was just a few feet away from you, still unconscious.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Peter! Peter, wake up!” after a few more tries you heard him groaning out. His wrists were bruised, just like yours, from being tied up. If you had not known better, you would have guessed you two had been held hostage for a long time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You alright?” were Peter's first words, directed at you. You were confused, since when did he care about your well-being? Nevermind, you had bigger issues at the moment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I'm fine, how about you?” you lied. To be completely honest, you were a wreck. Your heart was racing, your throat was dry, your wrists were bleeding so bad, they were numb.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Cut the bullshit, (Y/N)! I'm a werewolf...not a dumbass.” he stated matter of factly. That made you tense up even more. You really were not in the mood for dealing with his hatred.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look, Peter, just for as long as we're here, can we stop the arguing? It's not helpful.” your voice sounded exhausted. At first, Peter wanted to come at you with a snarky remark but when he looked over to you, he saw nothing but fear, so he decided against it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Got all this time on my hands</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Might as well cancel our plans, yeah</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I could stay here for a lifetime</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Neither of you said much but you both knew you had been locked up for a couple of hours by now. While you were way too tired to think of an escape plan, Peter had spent most of the time using his claws to free himself of the rope wrapped around his wrists. You had told him a while ago that his attempts were useless but he had just growled at you &amp; kept going. Not wanting to argue any further, you let him do whatever &amp; just stayed silent, trying to calm yourself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suddenly, you felt someone grabbing your hands, making you shriek. You thought it was one of the guys who had kidnapped you but were surprised when Peter crouched down in front of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shh, it's just me, you're alright.” his voice had a soothing tone to it, something you had not heard from him before. A look at his wrists made you wince. You were sure yours did not look any better. Peter used his claws again, this time working faster because he had two hands he could use. When you were finally freed, your arms fell to your sides, not being strong enough to take a closer look at your wrists.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We need to bandage your wrists up, otherwise they get infected. Yours are way worse than mine.” his voice was barely above a whisper &amp;, to your surprise, it managed to calm you down a lot better than you thought it would.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why?” was all you could say. His eyes searched your (Y/E/C) ones, his face showed a pure look of confusion.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I just told you, so they don't get infected. Maybe you should actually listen to what I say.” Peter chuckled as he ripped two pieces off his shirt to wrap around your wrists.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, I mean...why are you helping me?” you kept your voice low, somehow embarrassed that you were in need of his help. Usually, you would try everything to handle such things on your own but your exhaustion made it a bit hard for you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because your wrists look, sorry for my language, disgusting &amp; we're the only ones here right now. If we wanna get out, we need to help each other. Now, would you please shut up &amp; let me treat your wounds?” Peter made sure that the usual bitterness of his voice was gone. He did not want you to freak out even more. If he were honest, he hated seeing you like this, completely worn out &amp; filled with anxiety. He should not have these feelings right now. The only thing that mattered was getting out alive. Why was he thinking about his crush on you? Peter had always felt drawn to you from the moment you first met. Obviously, he was aware of the age gap &amp; that you somehow seemed to hate him. So, to keep things even, he matched your attitude but in a more playful manner. Deep down, every time you guys argued, his crush on you got slightly bigger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank you.” you breathed out &amp; looked at Peter as he finished bandaging you up. He sent you a small smile which you reciprocated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Anytime, darling.” Peter winked at you &amp; yet again caused you to look at the floor &amp; try to hide the blush that crept on your cheeks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>So, lock the door and throw out the key</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Can't fight this no more, it's just you and me</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> And there's nothin' I, nothin' I, I can do</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I'm stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> So, go ahead and drive me insane </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Baby, run your mouth, I still wouldn't change </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Being stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I'm stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you, baby</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Peter?” you asked after a while of comfortable silence. Both of you had tried everything possible to find an escape but escaping a room without any windows or doors was hard.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm?” he looked up at you to find you fiddling with your hands in your lap.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What if we die in here? What if Scott &amp; the rest won't find us? What if-” but Peter cut your rambling off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“(Y/N)...Try to breathe, okay? In...and out. In and out. There you go.” he went over to you &amp; sat himself right beside you, his thigh next to yours, slightly touching. He waited until he spoke up again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Look, first of all, &amp; I told you this earlier, Scott &amp; the rest are freaking badass &amp; they will do everything to find us &amp; get us out, okay?” as you nodded he continued. “And <em>IF</em> it really comes to the outcome of us dying in here, &amp; the possibility of doing so is incredibly small, then we should set some things clear, don't you think?” he smirked at your confusion.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What're you saying?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don't know...Getting to know each other better, I guess. The only thing I really know about you is that you have an attitude &amp; you seem to use sarcasm as a defense mechanism.” you playfully hit him as he said the last part. “Okay, okay. Let's start simple then. Hmm, let me think, oh, I got one: Why do you hate me so much?” &amp; with that question of his, you guys started talking, actually talking, not arguing, for the first time ever.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>There's nowhere we need to be, no, no, no</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I'ma get to know you better </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Kinda hope we're here forever </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>There's nobody on these streets</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> If you told me that the world's endin' </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Ain't no other way that I can spend it</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>After what felt like hours, Peter &amp; you found out that your hatred for one another was based off a big misunderstanding. This was just one of the many facts you learned about him. He was right, if you were about to die in this room, then at least with clearing things up. By the time, you were both too exhausted, too tired to talk any more. You did not recall how it happened but your head was laying on Peter's chest, right above his heart, calming you down. Before you knew it, the both of you were fast asleep.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Oh, oh, oh, oh (ooh)</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Got all this time in my hands</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Might as well cancel our plans (yeah, yeah)</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I could stay here forever</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Peter &amp; you were shaken awake by bashing on one of the walls. Peter motioned for you to stay behind him, just in case. Yeah, you were skilled in fighting but he was still way stronger than you. Perks of being a werewolf. From behind, you could see his sharp claws, ready to attack. It almost sounded like a faint voice calling your names. Was this Scott? Maybe you were starting to hallucinate due to the lack of water, food etc. The wall came crashing down but before Peter could jump into action, you screamed.</p>
  <p>“Scott?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, thank god..” said Lydia who was right behind Scott. Stiles came rushing forward towards you, kind of ignoring Peter (they did not really get along, surprisingly).</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you okay?” Stiles grabbed you by your shoulders &amp; just as you wanted to answer him, the world around you became pitch black.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>So, lock the door and throw out the key</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Can't fight this no more, It's just you and me</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> And there's nothin' I, nothin' I, I can do</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I'm stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>So, go ahead and drive me insane </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Baby, run your mouth, I still wouldn't change </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Being stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I'm stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>You could muster some voices in the distance, they sounded far away &amp; you wanted nothing more than to open your eyes &amp; scream for them to get you. But your eyelids felt way too heavy, giving you a hard time to open them. Then, you felt someone taking your hand, the touch felt familiar, warm, but you could not quite make out who it was.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on, (Y/N). Wake up. You can't just open up to me like that &amp; then...disappear. What would I do without your sarcastic comments? Stiles' comments don't count, he's a douchebag. What would I do without your attitude? (Y/N), what would I do without...you?” Peter whispered, not wanting anyone to hear what he just confessed. Little did he know you actually heard every bit of his confession &amp; you hated your body for not reacting the way you wanted. Peter did not leave your side, though, wanting to be there when you woke up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Woah </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Baby, come take all my time</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Go on, make me lose my mind </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>We got all that we need here tonight</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“It's been days, Peter. You heard what Melissa said. The stress, the anxiety mixed with the exhaustion you both endured, was a lot for her. It will take a while until she wakes up &amp; even if she does...it will most likely take a while until she's back to her old self.” Derek informed Peter once more about your current condition. He was aware of that, of course, it still did not sink in. He needed you &amp; it took the both of you almost dying for him to realize it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know...It's just, ugh, I hate myself for not noticing sooner.” Peter sighed, sadness written all over his features.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Noticing what exactly?” Derek furrowed his brows, waiting for Peter to continue. After that, Peter told Derek everything that had happened between the two of you from the moment on you were kidnapped. This story made Derek realize. Peter had a huge ass crush on you &amp; still had not had the chance to tell you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She'll wake up” Derek tried reasoning. He went over to Peter &amp; gave him a pat on his shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>I lock the door (lock the door) and throw out the key</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> Can't fight this no more (can't fight this no more), it's just you and me </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>And there's nothin' I, nothin' I'd rather do</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> I'm stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>So, go ahead and drive me insane </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Baby, run your mouth, I still wouldn't change</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> All this lovin' you, hatin' you, wantin' you </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I'm stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>You, oh, oh</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“Hey (Y/N), I brought you coffee, figured you would need it after waking up from such a long nap.” Peter slightly chuckled as he moved closer to the bed you were currently laying in. He placed your cup on the bedside cabinet &amp; took a sip of the one in his hand. His free hand found its way to yours, he interwinted your hands, bringing it up to his lips to give it a small kiss.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Didn't know you were such a softie.” you croaked out. As soon as you chuckled you felt how dry your throat was &amp; started coughing. Peter's eyes widened at your words. You were awake, finally! He grabbed a class of water, helped you sit up &amp; handed it to you. You downed it entirely, the liquid soothing your throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How...How are you feeling? No lies this time!” Peter once again took your hand into his, enjoying the contact &amp; you did not mind either.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not gonna lie, I've been better. But I've been worse too, sooo…I'll live.” you made sure to send a smile towards Peter in order not to scare him. You were exhausted, yeah, but you would be okay.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You scared me there for a bit.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because I looked...how did you put it? <em>Disgusting</em>?” your exaggerated voice made him laugh &amp; you joined him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“On a more serious note...(Y/N), um, I wanted to tell you-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I heard you the other day. When you confessed, I heard you but I couldn't open my damn eyes. I just couldn't. So, to ease your mind, I was thinking the exact same thing, Peter.” you took his face into your hands &amp; pushed him towards you, your lips colliding, moving in sync. Finally, after many doubts &amp; many arguments, you were kissing him. <em>The</em> Peter Hale. And it was even better than you had ever imagined. After a while, you two pulled away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This doesn't mean I'll stop dropping my sarcastic comments, just so you know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wouldn't want it any differently.” Peter leaned in once again for another kiss. He made sure to put every bit of emotion in it, wanting you to know how he felt for you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Guess that means I'm stuck with you then?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess so.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Stuck with you, stuck with you, stuck with you</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love, love, love writing for the Hale's...And then sometimes, when I'm imagining shit in my head, &amp; a song comes on, I end up writing a story about it. So what?</p>
<p>Feedback is welcome!</p>
<p>-xocathy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>